Czterdzieści dwa symptomy
by toroj
Summary: Sherlock postanawia wyznać Johnowi coś bardzo ważnego. I to powoduje Sytuację Krytyczną oraz wszechogarniającą PANIKĘ. Generalnie kupa śmiechu. Tłumaczenie z j. rosyjskiego.


Czterdzieści dwa symptomy

Autor: Lyna SH

Tłumacz: Toroj

Tytuł oryginalny: АГЕНТ-ПРОВОКАТОР

Zgoda na przekład: otrzymano

- Sherlock, zwolnij. Stanowczo odmawiam. Wykluczone.

- Jesteś mi to winien, Mycroft! Mnie i Johnowi! Jeszcze od czasu Moriarty'ego!

- Bynajmniej. Twoje oświadczenie nie odpowiada faktycznemu stanowi rzeczy, Sherlock.

- To sytuacja nadzwyczajna! Katastrofa!

- Sentymenty. Nie dramatyzuj.

- Ale Mycroft…! To krytyczna sytuacja!

- Przestań panikować. Opanuj się. Weź się w garść. Nie widzę niczego katastrofalnego w tym, że…

- Mycroft! Jesteś moim rodzonym bratem!  
- I przestań tak okropnie krzyczeć. Sytuacja krytyczna, Sherlock, to to, że za czternaście i pół minuty zaczyna się spotkanie na szczycie i jeśli dzięki tobie nie będę na nim obecny, to zamiast listów uwierzytelniających dostaniemy notę protestacyjną od posłów Ekwadoru i Kostaryki.  
- „My"? A! To ty z nią już jesteście „my"? Moje gratulacje, Mycroft!

- Jej Wysokość nie potrzebuje twojej ograniczonej, oburzającej i całkowicie niekompetentnej opinii!  
- _Twoja wysokość_! To _twoja idiotyczna wysokość_, Mycroft! Kompletna obojętność wobec uczuć bliskich ludzi!

- Brawo. I to ty mi mówisz? Cudownie. Sherlock! Sherlock…? Czemu milczysz?

- _Maman_ byłaby ogromnie niezadowolona z twojego zachowania, Mycroft.

- Jesteś męczący.

- Wiem. Zawsze byłem dla ciebie ciężarem. Cóż, możesz uznać, że to ostatni raz.

- Akurat. I nie jesteś cię… Dzwonisz tylko wtedy, kiedy czegoś potrzebujesz.

- Nieprawda!

- Prawda.  
- Nie.

- Tak.

- Bezwstydne kłamstwo!  
- Sherlock, skończ z tymi bezsensownymi przepychankami. To głupie.

- Właśnie, że nie.

- Tak.

- Nie!

- Tak.  
- Nie, nie i nie! Jesteś moim starszym bratem! I odpowiadasz za mnie!

- Ku memu rozgoryczeniu… Jesteś już dorosły. Powinieneś odpowiadać sam za siebie. Sherlock! Sherlock…? Dlaczego nic nie mówisz? Tracę tu czas, za dwanaście minut… Sherlock…? Och… Dobrze. Jesteś pewny?  
- Wyliczyłem ci czterdzieści dwa symptomy! I… nie, nie jestem pewien!

- Nie?

- Tak.

- Co tak?

- Tak znaczy nie.  
- Jesteś nielogiczny, Sherlock.

- Dlatego też proszę ciebie! Za każdym razem każesz mi tego żałować, tak samo jak naszego pokrewieństwa! Ale ja nie mogę być obiektywny! Po pierwsze. Nie mogę wytrzeszczać oczu i gapić się na obiekt, żeby go analizować.

- Nie „wytrzeszczać i gapić", a „patrzeć uważnie" lub „patrzeć nie odrywając wzroku". Uważaj na to co mówisz, Sherlock. Ubolewam, że ten twój żołdak tak fatalnie na ciebie wpływa.

- On nie jest żołdakiem, Mycroft!  
- Na Boga, Sherlock, uspokój się.

- Po drugie. Emocjonalne omamienie jest czynnikiem, który wpływa na obiektywność wniosków. Innymi słowy, nie jestem w stanie! Moja metoda jest bezskuteczna, a ja jestem bezradny!  
- Co? Sherlock, nie jesteś przypadkiem chory? „Emocjonalne omamienie"?

- Mycroft… Proszę… Proooszę, Mycroft!

- Aż tak źle?  
- To dla mnie… kluczowo ważne! Ja nie mogę… zwyczajnie machnąć ręką, nie zauważyć, udawać! Ostatecznie, ty wiesz… Obaj wiemy, że ja… ja nie jestem taki, za jakiego mnie uważają inni!  
- O Boże. Mój chłopcze… Dobrze. Z Pałacu Buckingham przyjadę prosto do ciebie. Koniec rozmowy.

- Dziękuję… drogi bracie!

- Och…

Mycroft dotrzymał słowa i przyjechał na Baker Street. Z jawną rozkoszą wypił cztery filiżanki zdumiewająco smacznej herbaty z mlekiem, zjadł po miseczce nie mniej zdumiewających herbatników i nie mniej zdumiewającej konfitury, uprzejmie zaproponowanej przez panią Hudson. Holmes Starszy z przyjemnością spędził w mieszkaniu brata równo półtorej godziny, chociaż wcześniej z zasady starał się nie zatrzymywać się tutaj dłużej, niż dwadzieścia minut (nawet w razie spraw wyjątkowo ważnych). Sherlock milczał, chmurzył się, szukał czegoś w swoim komputerze i starannie ignorował obecność brata, pozwalając mu prowadzić z Johnem Watsonem ożywioną rozmowę o stanie londyńskiej pogody, brytyjskiej polityki i światowej kultury ogólnie rzecz biorąc. John tylko się uśmiechał i z entuzjazmem podtrzymywał dialog, lecz czasem nagle milkł, głęboko wzdychał i w zamyśleniu patrzył w okno - jakby popadał w głęboką zadumę. Pani Hudson zaś nie na żarty zdumiała się, zmartwiła, a potem nawet zaniepokoiła faktem długotrwałej obecności i demonstracyjnej grzeczności Mycrofta. Zmieszała się do tego stopnia, że w pewnym momencie nawet chciała iść do sklepu po dodatkową porcję herbatników dla drogiego gościa.

Jednak stary dobry przyjaciel królowej Elżbiety II nieoczekiwanie wstał, pożegnał się uprzejmie i zrejterował, ku wielkiemu zdziwieniu obecnych.

Mycroft Holmes wsiadł do rządowego auta, wybrał numer młodszego brata i wysłał lakoniczną oraz bezlitosną wiadomość: „Tak, Sherlock. Tak. Nie ma żadnych wątpliwości". Wyłączył komórkę, wydał kierowcy polecenie, by jechać i ze zmęczeniem osunął się na oparcie siedzenia i błogo zamknął oczy. Na twarz Mycrofta wypłynął uśmiech – nadzwyczaj złośliwy i zadowolony.

Tymczasem Sherlock Holmes próbował poradzić sobie z buzującymi uczuciami w obrębie klatki piersiowej. Czuł, jakby grzmiały tam saluty i wybuchały fajerwerki. Uwielbiał podobne chwile: przyprawiające o zawrót głowy, przejmujące, nienudne i paląco dobre. Werdykt Mycrofta był ostatecznym, bez prawa do apelacji. Cóż… Przezorny detektyw-konsultant jest gotów i na taki rozwój zdarzeń. Poza tym Sherlock był bardzo mężnym człowiekiem. Dlatego podniósł się ze swego miejsca, stanął pośrodku salonu i uroczyście zwrócił się do Johna:

- John!

Watson przerwał chrupanie herbatnika i oderwał wzrok od wieczornej gazety.

- Tak?

- Opinia niezawisłego eksperta, którego predyspozycje intelektualne, a także zdolność obserwacji, analizy i systematyzacji danych uważam za wyjątkowe, zmusza mnie do nawiązania tej zdecydowanie niełatwej, acz krytycznie niezbędnej rozmowy. Niewątpliwie nadzwyczajnie pochlebnym dla mnie jest fakt, iż…  
- Co? Nic nie rozumiem! Możesz mówić po ludzku, Sherlock?

- Khm… Zapewne tak. A więc… Na czym skończyłem?

- Na pochlebnym fakcie.  
- Na fakcie? Fakt… Nadzwyczajnie pochlebnym dla mnie jest fakt… jest fakt, iż… acha! Nadzwyczajnie pochlebnym dla mnie jest fakt, iż ty, mój drogi przyjaciel John…

- Sherlock, jesteś chory?

- Nie rozpraszaj mnie!

- No dobrze.  
- Więc… jest ten fakt, iż mój drogi przyjaciel… to znaczy ty, John… wybrał mnie, to znaczy detektywa-konsultanta Sherlocka Holmesa, w charakterze obiektu uczuć romantycznych. Z prawdopodobieństwem dziewięćdziesięciu pięciu procent.

- C-co…?  
- Wbrew stanowisku, zadeklarowanemu przeze mnie wcześniej, sądzę, że hipotetyczna możliwość wzajemnej i symetrycznej emocjonalnej odpowiedzi jest w pełni realna, a nasz alians byłby konstruktywny i owocny.

- O Boże, czy ty sam rozumiesz, co mówisz, Sherlock?  
- John, nie bądź idiotą! Oczywiście, że rozumiem. Konstruktywny i owocny. Alians. To jest sojusz. Albo związek. Jak ci wygodniej… Dalej. Mogę wyliczyć czterdzieści dwa symptomy, które świadczą o twoim romantycznym i seksu… i zmysłowym zainteresowaniu twoim przyjacielem. To znaczy mną. Sherlockiem Holmesem. Przejście od uczuć platonicznych do seks… nieplatonicznych jest dla mnie w pełni akceptowalne… w twoim przypadku.  
- O Boże.  
- W pełni zdawałem sobie sprawę, że wcześniej ty także zadeklarowałeś swoje stanowisko z powodu… khm… upodobań sek… khm… dotyczących płciowej przynależności partnera…

- O Boże!  
- …ja jednak doszedłem do wniosku, że twoje wnioski dotyczące własnych se… khm… zmysłowych upodobań były trochę błędne. Na podstawie czterdziestu dwóch symptomów, które zaobserwowałem u obiektu badań, czyli u ciebie, John, w przeciągu próbnego okresu czasu, mogę podsumować, że…

- O Boże…  
- Pobladłeś. Czyli jest to bezspornym faktem… Mycroft miał rację… John! John… Posłuchaj! Spokojnie, tylko spokojnie! Ze wszystkim sobie poradzimy za pomocą moich unikalnych zdolności analitycznych…! Khm… Dedukuję, że zamierzasz rzucić we mnie filiżanką i spodkiem, jednak sugeruję, żebyś powstrzymał się od działań pochopnych. Odwołuję się do twojego zdrowego rozsądku, John! Wcześniej niezmiennie twierdziłeś, że emocjonalna składowa każdych kontaktów jest dla mnie w pewnym sensie problemem nierozwiązywalnym. Zapewniam cię, że nie! Co więcej, jestem gotów rozpatrzeć możliwość…

- O Boże!

- Po pierwsze, czynnik długiego wspólnego mieszkania. Po drugie, idealna zgodność psychologiczna. Możliwe, że i sek… khm, to wyjaśnimy później. Po trzecie, sąsiedzkie przyzwyczajenie i towarzyska wzajemna pomoc. Po czwarte, to wygodne. Dobry pomysł. Po piąte, nie mogłeś nie poddać się fenomenalnemu urokowi mojej osobowości – ostatecznie jestem niezwykle mądry i piękny.  
- O Boże…  
- Mmmm… Po szóste, mój szacunek… khm… moja sympatia w stosunku do ciebie, John, przywodzą mi na myśl, że ja… khm… ja też… też w pewnym sensie się przywiązałem… khm… uważam, że jesteś bardzo pociągający… jako towarzysz i męż… khm… i odczuwam wzajemny… khm… śmiem twierdzić, nieprzezwyciężony pociąg seksu… khm… cielesny… khm…  
- Won z mieszkania! Natychmiast! Przywalę! Przywalę, a zdrowo! Palto, szalik, rękawiczki! Won, Sherlock! Wynocha!  
Brutalnie wypchnąwszy oszołomionego i nie opierającego się Sherlocka Holmesa z apartamentu, John Watson rzucił się do telefonu i wybrał numer.

- Mycroft!

- Słucham, John. Jak poszło?  
- To katastrofa! Sytuacja jest krytyczna! Kryzysowa!  
- Na Boga, nie krzycz tak głośno, John. To męczące.

- Ale Mycroft! Jesteś jego starszym bratem! Odpowiadasz za niego!

- Ku memu rozgoryczeniu. Mów jaśniej, John. Co się stało?  
- Oświadczył się! Oświadczył mi się, Mycroft! On się zgadza! Zgadza!

- Khm…

- No właśnie!  
- Tego się nie spodziewałem.

- Mycroft! Nie myślałem, że to się tak potoczy…! Co teraz z tym zrobimy? Jak on mógł naliczyć czterdzieści dwa symptomy? Co…? A ty to wszystko potwierdziłeś!? O Boże!

- Bez paniki, John. Kiedy to wymyśliliśmy, stawialiśmy przed sobą określone cele. Przerwa między śledztwami się przeciągała i on zaczął się nudzić. Istniała groźba, że sięgnie po narkotyki. Sięgnął? Nie. Z powodzeniem udawałeś romantyczne zainteresowanie Sherlockiem, a on zainteresował się nową sprawą, czyli tobą. Nasz cel został osiągnięty. Moje gratulacje!

- Ale… Ale jego uczucia, Mycroft!

- Gdzie on teraz jest?

- Wysłałem go z domu, żeby się przewietrzył.

- Uwierz mi, John. Znam Sherlocka. Logika, logika i jeszcze raz logika. Niebawem pojawi się nowa sprawa, już się tym zajmuję. I jego zainteresowanie przestawi się z twojej osoby na coś lepszego.

- Piękne dzięki, Mycroft! Po co ja się w to pchałem…?

- Dla wyższego celu: uratować przyjaciela przed nim samym. Ja ze swojej strony powiem Sherlockowi, że się pomyliłem. I na tym koniec incydentu.  
- I to wszystko się skończy? Tak… po prostu?

- Tak. Dziękuję, John. Jesteś świetnym aktorem. Bez odbioru.

John pochylił głowę. „Świetny aktor"… Kretyn. A jeśli Sherlock rzeczywiście…

„Boże! Boże, Boże, Boże! To nie może być! To po prostu niemożliwe! Sherlock? Sherlock… Czterdzieści dwa symptomy? Ale pani Robinson… Co się dzieje? Jak to w ogóle możliwe?".

Mniej więcej takie myśli kotłowały się w głowie Johna Watsona.

…To był koronny sekret jego życia - miłość do sztuki. Miłość do wszystkiego, co wzniosłe i piękne, mimo medycyny i tym bardziej armii. W Johnie kipiał i nie znajdował ujścia pierwiastek twórczy. Właśnie dlatego został blogerem. I dlatego - między innymi - doktora pociągnęło do Sherlocka i jego metody dedukcyjnej. Dlatego John czasem w samotności grywał na klarnecie. I kiedyś, dawno temu, wstąpił do szkolnego kółka dramatycznego, prowadzonego przez panią Robinson. I został przepędzony po dwóch zajęciach. „Nie ma w tobie ani kropli aktorskiego talentu, John. Prawdę mówiąc, jesteś okropnym aktorem" - bezlitośnie oświadczyła przeklęta pani Robinson, której Watson już nigdy miał nie zapomnieć. No i proszę - czterdzieści dwa symptomy i… uczucia Sherlocka! Uczucia Sherlocka!

John padł na fotel i objął się rękoma. Co robić…?

Doktor męczył się długo i srodze, siedząc w ciemności, jedynie przy świetle kominka. Tego nie można niczym usprawiedliwić! Oszukał Sherlocka, najlepszego przyjaciela! Uraził! Skrzywdził! Zdrajca! Drań! Podlec! Jakie to niskie! Jak tu dalej żyć? W łeb sobie strzelić…? Co zrobić, żeby Sherlock nie…

- Jesteś idiotą, John – rozległ się nagle lodowaty głos detektywa-konsultanta.  
John zerwał się na równe nogi. Holmes stał na progu salonu, powoli ściągając rękawiczki i surowo patrzył na Johna. Ani śladu tamtego – zakochanego i zmieszanego? - Sherlocka, jakim był jeszcze niecałą godzinę temu.

- D-dlaczego…?  
- Ty i Mycroft. – Sherlock zignorował pytanie przyjaciela i włączył górne światło. – Wy obaj. Mój brat jeszcze gorzko pożałuje tej gierki! A ty?

- Ja już żałuję. Bardzo. Jak się domyśliłeś?  
- To było oczywiste od samego początku. Jesteś beznadziejnym aktorem.

Watson zamrugał i westchnął.

- No tak, pani Robinson… Mam się wyprowadzić?  
John stał, zwiesiwszy ramiona, pąsowy ze wstydu i bezmiernie nieszczęśliwy.  
- Hm… Niech pomyślę, John… Zdaje się, że już wystarczająco sam siebie ukarałeś. Cały ten czas miałem rzadkie szczęście obserwować, jak usiłujesz udawać zakochanego. Uwierz, to była najlepsza rozrywka w moim życiu! Gdyby nie twoje niezdarne próby zainteresowania mnie, zwariowałbym z powodu tego potwornego hiatusu. I pewnie znów bym zaczął… Rozumiesz? Uratowałeś mnie.  
Holmes podszedł do przyjaciela, położył mu rękę na ramieniu i zajrzał w twarz z serdecznym uśmiechem.

- I rzeczywiście znalazłem czterdzieści dwa symptomy. Lecz nie zakochania, a… twojej bezgranicznej troski i bezcennej przyjaźni, drogi Watsonie.

- Sherlock, ty…

John też się uśmiechnął, rozpromienił. Potem obaj wesoło się roześmiali, a potem zaczęli śmiać się aż do łez i bez sił runęli każdy na swój fotel.

- Zakochany John!

- Zakochany Sherlock!

- Szkoda, że nie widziałeś swojej miny!

- A ty swojej!

- Panika!

- Zgroza!

- Hipotetycznie!

- Symetryczna odpowiedź!

- Z prawdopodobieństwem do…

- …dziewięćdziesięciu pięciu procent!

- Nie, to…

- Tak, to…

- Nie mogę…

- To ja nie mogę…

- Nawiasem, kiedy spacerowałem…

- Nieszczęśliwy zakochany…

- Sam jesteś nieszczęśliwy!

- Ja pierwszy zacząłem!

- Przestań, John!

- Nie mogę…! Och… Koniec! Chyba koniec.

- Ufff… Dawno się tak nie uśmiałem!

- Oszust i prowokator!

- Nie ja, John! Nie ja!

- Wszystko wiedziałeś, tak? Sherlock, jesteś świetnym aktorem!

- W odróżnieniu od ciebie!

- No pewnie…! Co zrobisz z Mycroftem?

- Nic! Podejrzewał, że twoje zdolności aktorskie są poniżej krytyki.

- To znaczy…

- Tak jak powiedziałem: od sprawy do sprawy. Próbował mnie zabawić … z twoją pomocą.

- Zabiję was obu, Sherlock! Powoli i boleśnie!

- Nie teraz! Mamy nowe śledztwo, John! Kiedy spacerowałem…

- W taki razie może… herbata i ciastka?

- To po Jego Wysokości zostało w tym domu jakieś jedzenie?

I znów obaj zaczęli się śmiać.


End file.
